History In the Making
by theblackchaos737
Summary: Yuki makes friends with a gril named Saya. But Yuki doesn't know that her new friend is a chiropteran, and they've been fightig with vampires for years.How will the two species ever get along in this tale of love, action, and revenge? Blood
1. Chiropteran

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuki and Zero were walking in unfamiliar territory. Both had come to slay a level E vampire that had been killing people in the area. The thing is, Zero meant to go by himself and Yuki decided to follow him, so she wasn't even supposed to be there really, like always.

"Go home Yuki," Zero ordered, "I can take care of this vampire myself." Yuki wasn't much of a good listener though.

"I would be safer with you now that we've gone so far into this area." She recoiled. They passed by a park, then they found themselves behind an abandoned building next to it. Zero sniffed the air then pulled his gun out. Yuki followed the notion by taking out her staff. They crept quietly. Yuki followed Zero until he stopped by the corner of the building. He poked his head out of the corner and Yuki did the same. There was a girl standing far from the level E vampire!

"Zero, we've got to save her!" Yuki whispered. Zero growled.

"No Yuki," He pushed her back softly against the wall. "There's something wrong… her blood smells weird." The girl was Japanese. She had short black hair, pale skin, and was wearing a maroon long sleeved turtle neck dress with maroon boots to match. The vampire was just wiggling around with his back hunched and a large grin showing off his fangs at her.

"Today's my lucky day," He chuckled, "You can die while I drink your blood slowly." But the girl did not look scared. She just stared at him grimacing. Finally he charged at her.

"Bye-bye human!" He leaped up into the air to pounce at her.

"ZERO!" Yuki screamed. She couldn't believe Zero would let that vampire attack somebody and not do anything about it. But then something happened that was un-expecting. The girl pulled out a sword and cut through the vampire with one strike. He turned to ash in a second. Yuki couldn't help but give out a loud gasp. The girl's eyes flashed in their direction. Zero put his hand over her mouth and pushed away from the corner. Both remained completely still and quiet.

Yuki tightened her grip around her staff. What would they do if the strange girl found them? Suddenly the flapping noise of wings was heard and something landed.

"Saya," a quiet, deep voice said, "Did you slay it?"

"Yes," the girl replied, "But I don't think it was a _Chiropteran_." Yuki heard a little grunt come from Zero when she said that.

"Let's go then." The man's voice said. The sound of wings flapping was heard again and it faded until there was silence. Zero let go of Yuki. Finally they could breath it seemed.

"What was that all about?" Yuki asked Zero. He didn't respond. His face was in some kind of trance. He wouldn't stop staring at where the girl had been. "Um, Zero?"

"Chiropteran," He whispered, "It can't be…" Finally he turned to her. "Let's go back to the school. I have to talk to the Headmaster." He darted back in the direction which they came.

"Wait, what's a Chiropteran?" Yuki called out as they were running. Zero ignored her though. When they reached Cross Academy, Zero marched into Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. Yuki was still following him.

"Don't follow me in," He told her. "I have to tell him something and you can't hear about it."

"Well that's not fair!" Yuki complained. She was just trying to lighten him up by pouting, but he just stared at her seriously. "Okay I won't go in." She said respecting his staid response. He opened the door.

"Ah Zero," the Headmaster welcomed, "I trust you took care of that level E vam…" His voice faded when Zero closed the door on Yuki. She sighed in depression. She wanted to know what was going on so much…

"What are you doing Yuki?" Kaname appeared behind her. He was smiling down at her. She twirled to face him quickly.

"Um, hi Kaname," she stammered, "I was just waiting for Zero. He had to tell the Headmaster something private and I can't hear about it." Kaname looked up at the door and his smile changed to a suspicious frown.

"They might be a while Yuki. You should just go to your room." He reached for the doorknob to enter.

"But Kaname…" He glared at her than smiled again.

"It's okay, really." She smiled back weakly then finally left. He opened the door and entered. Yuki and the Headmaster both turned to look at their interrupter.

"Kaname," Headmaster said in delight, "I'm glad you're here. We may have a problem…"

"I already know." Kaname responded with a dark glare to Zero. "Chiropterans. Chiropterans are nearby, aren't they?" Zero nodded his head. "Those filthy creatures; we'll have to do something about them, won't we?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki walked around the school keeping watch of the ground. The night class had already been escorted by her to the building without Zero's help. He had still been talking with Kaname and Headmaster. When she passed by the gate, though, she saw someone standing there. She sauntered slowly to the gate. The figure became clearer when she got closer. She gasped. It looked like the girl she had seen at the building! The only difference was her hair had been cut shorter, and she was wearing a school girl's uniform. She looked more innocent than the girl Yuki had seen before. She was wondering around looking for something.

"Um, excuse me," Yuki intruded the girl's daze and stood by the gate, "are you lost?" The girl's eyes were wide and she stared blankly at Yuki.

"I'm not lost," she explained, "I just lost someone. I wonder where he went…" She looked up and around twirling about, as if she was some kind of klutz. It seemed a bit awkward to Yuki. She looked like the girl from before, but there was no way it was the same girl, right?

"Okay, well, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Saya Otonashi." She smiled. "Sorry, am I too close to these grounds or something?"

"Oh, no, it's just… Have we met before?" Yuki asked.

"Hm? I don't think so. I _usually_ don't forget a face."

"Oh. Well, were you by a park earlier today?" Saya winced at the question.

"I don't think I was. My friend and I just got here."

"Really? Who's your friend?"

"Sheesh, I feel like I'm being interrogated!" Saya laughed.

"Huh? Sorry! I'm not being nosey or anything, I was just trying to see if I could I might be able to help you find your friend, that's all!" Saya laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, it's Yuki Cross."

"Sorry to laugh at you Yuki. It's just that I'm the one who's usually panicky and shy when I meet people. You seemed to have covered that for me."

"Heh, sorry for taking your role." Yuki yarned. Saya laughed again and this time Yuki joined her. Suddenly their introduction was disturbed by a loud roar in the distance. Both the girls spun in the direction of the cries. "Um, I have to go," Yuki managed to say. _It must be a vampire! _She thought. "Nice meeting you, Saya!" She ran past the gate until Saya couldn't see her anymore. Saya's little smile turned upside down. And her face was emotionless.

"Haji," She called out. Haji swooped down from the nearby tree holding Saya's sword and his cello case around his back. He lifted the sword up to her. She picked it up and cut her palm at the top of the sword and watched her blood trickle down it. Her eyes were glowing red. "We'll deal with this later. Let's go slay that Chiropteran now."


	2. Beautiful Voice

Yay! I'm so happy you Like the idea of Blood+andVampiireKnight! Okay here's more:

Chapter 2

"Why is there a vampire so close to the school?" Yuki raced across the grounds until she heard scratching noises on the other side of the wall. She held her breath in. _vampire… _

"Calm down James," A deep voice emerged from the commotion outside the school.

"Shut up Amshel," Another voice retorted, "You know I can't stand their smell! Vampires are horrid!" Yuki was confused now. She was almost certain now that these were vampire hunters looking for trouble. Then the next voice disturbed her entirely.

"I get to drink the blood of a vampire, Amshel?" A girl's voice giggled. It sounded familiar…

"Yes my dear, you will have that chance in a place like this. But keep your distance, we still have a plan don't forget."

"Yes I know Amshel. I can't wait…"

"Amshel! That wretched Saya is coming!"

"I know James, I sense her too. Let's get out of here." A gust of wind was heard and then there was silence. Yuki was baffled.

"Drink vampire's blood? Who were those people?" Suddenly two soft hands placed themselves on her shoulders. She gasped. "Kaname!"

"Are you alright?" He asked her urgently.

"Um, yeah." Zero leapt by them with his gun out. "Hey, what's going on?" she demanded.

"They just left." Zero said ignoring her. Kaname spun her around to face him.

"Yuki, did you see them?" He questioned.

"See who? Kaname, I swear to you, I didn't SEE anyone."

"Good." He put his hands down.

"Kaname, what's a Chiropteran?" He flashed his eyes into hers. She winced.

"Yuki, let's go back into our dorms." Zero implied. Yuki turned to him, she noticed he was staring at Kaname with a frown, and Kaname was doing the same back. Yuki felt like she was caught in the tension between the two glares.

"A Chiropteran is a beast that thirsts for blood," Kaname started.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero snarled at him. Kaname smiled.

"It's not gonna kill her if she knows." He replied shrugging his shoulders. Yuki was too interested in what Kaname would say about these beasts. Her eyes were glued on him like he was a television set. Zero noticed this.

"Fine." He strolled off without even looking at them.

"Oh, Zero…" Yuki felt like she had ignored him. Kaname wrapped his arm around her.

"You listening, Yuki?" He asked her almost impatiently. She ignored her guilt and fixated on him. She nodded her head. "Chiropterans. They sound a lot like vampires, don't they? Well they're not. Unlike us, chiropterans are insane monsters that only care about blood. They have a much harder time controlling themselves, and they can only come out at night. They have been around for years. Vampires tried to keep the peace with them. After all, they just go after who ever they want. I wouldn't be surprised if humans knew of their existence by now. They just keep killing constantly for blood; filthy animals."

Yuki gulped at the thought of meeting one. "So I guess you don't like them too much, Kaname?"

"Of course not. Those beasts can't be trusted. Our affiliation with them ended along time ago when they couldn't keep their promise of staying in hiding. There's countless numbers of them all over the world now, but I never thought I would see them here. They're terrified of vampires you know."

"Well I feel safer now." Yuki inquired with a quirky smile.

"Don't worry Yuki," He insisted, "I'll be taking care of any Chiropterans that are nearby. With that said he left her. Even though Yuki knew of Chiropterans now, she wasn't afraid too much. She felt like she had never met one and she probably never would. So then, why hadn't she told Kaname about the voices on the other side of the wall? Maybe she was more afraid of what Kaname could do than the Chiropterans…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was pretty plain for Yuki, until the sun started to set. It was about that time when she and Zero patrol the lane when the night class would enter the class rooms. The fan girls were pushing and shoving as usual, and as usual, Aidou wasn't helping do well in keeping the peace.

"I love you all!" He would yell out to all the screaming girls. It made things harder for Yuki. Zero on the other hand only had to glare at the girls and they would be frozen with fear. This day would be different though. As the night class was walking on their usual path, something unusual happened. A beautiful voice echoed through out the area. It was Opera.

"Oh my gosh!" Yuki puffed. All of the night class fell to their knees, covering their ears. Zero did the same. _What's happening to all the vampires?_ The fan girls were screaming, this time it was of horror. Yuki whirled around trying to find out where the singing was coming from. It was enchanting. "Zero, hey what's going on?"

Yuki knelt down beside him with her hand on his back. His eyes were squeezed shut tight. His jaw dropped, revealing his fangs. Yuki crouched in front of him to keep the human eyes from noticing them. Finally the singing stopped. The night class was whispering in relief. Zero was gasping. "Zero…"

"Yuki, get everyone in control." Zero ordered.

"Oh, right," She stood up and looked around. Questions were being heard around the crowd. "Okay everyone, its okay now," she announced, "Nothing to worry about." She waved her arms at the night class. Kaname was the first to approach her. "What was that Kaname?" She whispered to him. He shook his head.

"I'll find out." He whispered back and led the night class into the school. Zero finally arose with his hand over his head. The commotion of girls started to leave the area slowly.

"Zero, I'll be back." Yuki said racing to the Headmaster's office. She ran up the stairs. And threw herself in the room. "Father!" She exclaimed anxiously. But he wasn't the only one in the room. A gentlemen in a white tux and short, blond curly hair was standing next to a girl in the guest seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. The man turned his head. His eyes were narrow, and somewhat enchanting. The girl with long black hair did not turn her head to Yuki, however.

"Hello there," The man said to her. His head was tilted with his eyes closed and he gave her a crooked smile. Yuki paused.

"Oh, Yuki," The Headmaster began, "We'll be having a new student in our night class," Now the girl spun her head to look up at Yuki slowly. She had gorgeous light blue eyes, and they were so big. Her smile was innocent. She giggled. "This is our new student. Her name is Diva."


	3. Diva

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, hello Diva." Yuki bowed her head. The girl giggled.

"This is my daughter Yuki Cross. If you'd like, she can give you a tour of the school tonight before you begin classes."

"I don't know if that will be necessary," the boy in the white tux implied, "I think Diva just really would like to just meet her new classmates."

"Alright Solomon," the Headmaster replied, "Go ahead and just take her into the night class then, Yuki."

"Yes sir. Right this way Diva." Yuki stretched her hand out to the door. Diva arose fast and turned to Yuki with a thoughtful smile. They walked down the stairs and were outside.

"Obviously, the big white building is the school," Began Yuki. "You're not nervous or anything, are you?" Diva glanced at her with her big, blue eyes.

"Nervous? Isn't that a silly human emotion?" She asked flatly. It was a strange question to Yuki.

"Um, not really. I vampire can be nervous. Like if they want to fit in and they don't know how or something. Or they're afraid of what the other vampires might think of them."

"Don't be ridiculous. If I did have feelings, nervousness wouldn't be one of them." Diva giggled. What did she mean by that? Yuki wondered. Once they reached the gate, Diva stopped walking. "I can take it from here." She implied. "Thanks for bringing me here though."

"Oh, you're welcome. You sure you don't want me to show you in?"

"Yes. I'd like to meet the vampires myself." She answered.

"Okay then," Yuki turned to leave, "good luck then!" She waved and was about to jog away, but Diva stopped her.

"It's amazing." Diva wheezed.

"Huh? What's amazing?"

"What's amazing is that your blood smells delicious and none of those vampires have ripped you to shreds yet." She giggled. Yuki tried not to look scared. "Bu-bye now, Yuki-san." Diva waved, then she walked lightly towards the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks like we have a new student!" Aido yelled. He was dancing around the classroom with joy as usual, still flattered by the fan girls from a little earlier.

"That was fast. We didn't get a heads up or nothing." Akatsuki mumbled. Kaname gasped quietly and Ruka was the only one to notice. She almost noticed everything he did. He looked out the window, his eyes were wide and he was showing his fangs.

"Is everything okay?" Ruka asked him. He didn't stop staring outside; something was wrong.

"I'll be back." He answered calmly. He sauntered out of the classroom with coolness and all the vampires watched in silence.

"Hurry back Kuran," Ichijo called out, "class is starting soon." Kaname left without a response. Once he was out of everyone's site, he dashed the rest of the way. He flew through the halls, down the stairs, and outside. _More Chiropterans. _Once he reached the wall he knew right where they were and what he was going to do with them. Saya and Haji were on the other side of the wall when Kuran Kaname appeared behind them. Shocked at how fast they had been caught, they turned to Kaname warily.

"Hello." Kaname said simply. "Are you trying to get in our school?"

"Uh, no." Saya stammered. "We're looking for someone." Of course, Haji had nothing to say. Kaname put his hand on his face like he was irritated. Saya glared in confusion.

"Surely you can come up with a better excuse than that, Chiropteran." When Kaname removed his hand from his face, his eyes were glowing red. Saya gasped at the fact that the vampire had spotted them so quickly. She pulled out her sword.

"Saya, be careful," Haji began, "he's not like the vampires we dealt with before!"

"Hm, so you admit you're vampire slayers too?" Kaname assumed. "That's even more of a reason for me to kill you; you filthy animals."

BC737: Oh no! is Kaname gonna really hurt Saya and Haji? What's Diva planning? Will Yuki be able to stop the madness?! Find out next week on:………. Sorry, I just wanted to try the announcer thing! Okay, thanks for reading again, I'm glad you like this story and thanks for the reviews!


	4. Diva's Plan

Chapter 4

BC737: Whoo, I am sorray! I had no idea that the last chapter was so freaken short! Anyways, sorry its been a while. I hit writer's block, but I know what I'm doing now! Well thanks for reading and the reviews:

"What do you think would happen if a vampire got bit by a chiropteran? Or vice-versa?"

"Hm? Why do you care, Yuki?" Zero questioned. They were walking around the school. "Look, there's nothing to worry about. I know you're probably worried about seeing a chiropteran, but your never gonna actually meet one."

"Hello." Solomon greeted. They had just approached the gate when he was on his way out.

"Who are you?" Zero asked flatly.

"Oh! You brought Diva to the school, right?" Yuki implied. Solomon smiled as he nodded his head.

"That's right, my name is Solomon."

"Oh. Bye then." Zero was about to turn and walk the other way.

"I couldn't help but notice that you two were talking about chiropterans." Solomon said. Zero scoffed in a bit of surprise and turned his head back to the gentleman in the suit.

"So? It doesn't matter. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come to a school infested with vampires." He was staring hard at Solomon. Yuki was almost worried at the two giving each other death glares.

"Indeed." Solomon gestured. His smile was gone. "Well, it was nice meeting you both."

"Nice meeting you, Solomon!" Yuki waved to him, and bringing back his smile, he waved back. He left the school through the gate.

"Is that jerk even a vampire?" Zero asked Yuki.

"I don't know, but I didn't think he was a jerk."

"Sheesh, why don't you just go out with him." Zero mumbled.

"Now wait just a minute!" Yuki scoffed, "Where's all this coming from anyway?"

"Oh please, he had you wrapped around his finger."

"Shut up! I was just trying to be nice to him! Why would you care anyway?" Yuki had her hands on her hips. He stared down at her seriously the way he normally did.

"Never mind." Zero turned and walked away quickly before Yuki could stop him. He walked by himself for awhile, until he started to hear singing…

Yuki could hear the sword fighting and clanging. With her thoughts caught up about what Zero had said, she raced to the sound of where the fighting was coming from.

She saw them fighting and almost couldn't believe it.

"Kuran? Saya?" She watched as Saya swung her sword at Kaname to the side again, he blocked it with his hand. But that left him unaware of Haji, who had run up behind him and attempted to kick him, but Kaname jumped in the air and let go of Saya's sword. He landed away from them, glaring at them still with his read eyes.

"STOP!" Yuki raced in between the three.

"Yuki?" Saya exclaimed.

"Get away from them, Yuki." Kaname called to her.

"No Kaname," she mumbled, "They're… not bad." He winced and glared at her with unbelievable eyes.

"What? Yuki, have you lost your mind? DO you know who they are?"

"Yes, I know they're chiropterans," Yuki implied, "but they don't want to hurt us, right?" Yuki looked at Saya and Haji for their answer. Saya sighed.

"Yuki…"

"Well?"

"We came here looking for someone." Haji answered. "It's Saya's wish that we find her and find out why she decided to come to this school." Yuki noticed that Kaname wouldn't stop glaring like he was disgusted of Saya and Haji. Why did he hate them so much?

"Who is it that you're looking for?" Yuki asked, trying to ignore the hot headed Kaname behind her.

"We are looking for someone that's like me," Saya's answer seemed more directed at Kaname, "She's a chiropteran like me, but she's nothing like me. I wouldn't hurt vampires if I had the chance; unless they were trying to hurt me." Kaname accepted that as a peace offering.

"Perhaps I was just startled of sensing two chiropterans in the area." Kaname excused himself.

"Wait," Saya gasped, "you can sense chiropterans?" Kaname nodded his head. Yuki was startled by Saya's ghastly confusion. "Then why can't you sense her? Why can't you sense my evil sister, DIVA?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zero's head was aching. He followed the sound of the singing until he was in the garden. For some reason, the thirst he had felt before was disappearing; he was relaxed. The enchanting song came to a complete stop when Diva saw Zero walking towards her.

"Ah, another vampire?" She asked him playfully. Her head was turned so he couldn't see her face.

"Who… who are you?" Zero demanded softly. His feet were rooted to the ground and his body didn't feel like moving.

"You know, this garden is kinda boring," Diva mentioned without answering his question, "There aren't even any blue roses here." She turned her face to him, revealing that there was blood splattered on it. Zero gasped.

"What have you done? What are you doing?" She sauntered at him giggling. She placed her fingertips on his cheeks. He flinched but for some reason he couldn't move away. She licked the blood off around her mouth, smiling still at Zero, who was disturbed by the girl.

"Oh, you're a handsome vampire," She commented admirably. She stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips against his ears, "You're going to taste wonderful."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"DIVA IS A CHIROPTERAN?!" Yelled Yuki. "I thought she was weird!" Saya and Haji turned to Yuki with a plank expression. "Oh, no offense. I just had a feeling she wasn't a vampire."

"The new student?" Kaname gasped.

"She enrolled here?!" Saya complained.

"Yes. She was headed into the school… What is she after?" Yuki wondered.

"I have a pretty good idea if she's trying to get into a school filled with vampires." When Saya said that, Kaname disappeared. "Where'd he go?!"

"He must be headed back to the school; we should too." Yuki declared pulling her staff out.

"Right. Let's go get Diva." Saya agreed.

"C'mon, we can go to the front gate; we can enter the school from there." Yuki started running towards the gate, but Haji picked her up by her collar. "Whoa!"

"No need to run all the way to the front." Saya explained. Haji picked the girls up and leapt over the wall. Yuki looked down at the ground. Haji jumped higher than he had to, but the view was amazing. They landed, and didn't hesitate to head for the school building.

_"Saya!" _A voice hissed in the wind suddenly. They stopped running when I figment appeared from the shadows of the trees. A man with a blue suit and cape and a red mask approached the three. "Saya," He said again, "I've been waiting for the time that I could fight you, and now I can."

"Phantom!" yelled Saya, she pulled out here sword.

"I can't let you go any further," the Phantom explained, "Otherwise Diva will be displeased."

"I don't have time for you, Phantom!" Saya warned. He only smiled more.

"You and I will fight! I've been waiting for this too long, Saya, waiting patiently for when Diva would allow me to come see you again."

"What's he talking about?" Yuki thought out loud.

"He's one of Diva's chevaliers." Saya elucidated.

"Well, now we can finally dance! Diva's plan is in motion and I won't fail to do my part in making in complete!"


	5. Hide and Seek

. Chapter 5

Kuran Kaname raced into the quiet school building. It was too quiet. When he got into the classroom he trembled at the site of it.

"Ichijo, what happened?" He raced to his injured companion's side.

"Kaname," Ichijo coughed, "There's a, chiropteran in here…" Kaname's eyes grew wide as they ventured around the room. All the other vampires were unconscious and bloody, with teeth marks in their necks. Kaname tried not to look terrified, but he almost couldn't believe that a chiropteran did this.

"Well, well, it seems as though I've missed one of you filths." Kaname turned to the voice. It was coming from the highest point of the room. Behind the desk was a tall, dark man with glowing red eyes. He had on a black tux, and was holding something. Kaname couldn't see what he was holding because it was being blocked by the table.

"Who are you? How did you do this?" Kaname's questions were straight forward.

"My name, is James Ironside." The man introduced. "I am a chiropteran, a chevalier that serves Diva. I must admit, it was very easy taking out your friends."

"I knew there was something wrong with that girl. Why is it that I couldn't sense her?" Kaname thought out loud.

"I'm afraid you've got it all backwards, my ignorant little vampire," James enlightened, "There is something wrong with you, not Diva. It's your species that deserves to be wiped out!" Kaname scoffed at his ridiculous comment. "Unfortunately, I didn't come here today to exterminate you. I'm here to do what I can to help Amshel's little 'experiment'."

"Which is what exactly, vermin?"

"You'll find out; that is if you're the one that Diva wants." Kaname stared at him blankly. "As you can clearly see, these vampires in here are not to Diva's liking." James explained raising his free hand about the room of unconscious vampires. Kaname knew right away that there was something wrong; obviously it wasn't that all the vampires were hurt, but really HOW they could've been harmed so easily.

"How did you attack all them?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been fair if it was just me and Diva fighting them, now, would it have been? Of course it was a fair fight since the vampires were enchanted by Diva's voice."

"The singing?!"

"Ha, pitiful fool. Yes, the music you heard earlier today in the courtyard was Diva's singing, and as you already witnessed, the sound waves can easily shaken you vampires." So that was it. If Kaname was lucky, this guy would be willing to tell him everything since he seemed to like talking a lot. "Enough chit-chat though, perhaps you are the one that Diva wants!" With that being said, James finally revealed what was dangling in his other hand.

"Oh no, Ruka."

oooooooooooooooo

"I can sense that you're not a pure blood," Diva hissed in her prey's ear, "but you were bitten by one." Zero's fear only came from the frustration that he still couldn't move, no matter how bad his muscles ached. "Tell me my dear, was this pure blood a male?"

"W…what difference does it make?" He managed to stammer.

"Well, I can see you're of no use to me," She giggled, "goodbye, half-breed." She closed her eyes as she lowered her head down to his neck.

_BANG! _

The bright gun shot flew in from behind and shot Diva in the head. Her blood barely splattered, and her head fell back with her jaw hanging open and her blue eyes wide open. Zero turned to look at his rescuer and was surprised.

"Master Yagari," he gasped. Toga Yagari, the greatest vampire hunter around, stood from a distance with his gun smoking.

"What's wrong with you Zero?" He questioned affirmatively. "Did you forget how to use your gun? Or were your vampire instincts kicking in again and telling you not to resist?" Obviously, Yagari had no idea that the school was being attacked by chiropterans. Zero didn't bother to answer; it was over now anyways. Actually, not really. Diva's open mouth swiveled into a smile and her eyes had life in them once again.

"What on earth!?" Toga yelled in stupidity, "That was a light induced bullet! It should've killed her!"

"Run, master," Zero pulled Toga the other way, "She's not a vampire, we have to go!" Zero knew trying to stay and fight would be useless since she had power over him anyways, so the option of running seemed good for both of them.

"Aw, where are you running?" Diva asked playfully. She watched for a moment as the two sped around the corner. "So you wanna play hide and seek, huh? Good, I love this game!" She skipped towards their direction to seek the hiders so that they could be IT next.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The phantom kept swiping at Saya. He didn't seem to care that Yuki and Haji were there, but Haji tried fighting him anyways. When Saya managed to leap away from the phantom, Haji stepped in and tried cutting him with his claw. Unfortunately, Phantom's claw was much bigger. He used his giant green arm to block Haji's claw and then stabbed Haji in the chest with his own hand. He threw Haji to the side and kept his path towards Saya. While she managed to dodge him here and there, Yuki accompanied Haji, who appeared dead to her. His eyes were open and his chest was practically wide open as well.

"Oh god," she stuttered. What could she have done to possibly prevent Haji's fate? It happened so quickly. Then suddenly, the wound had wrapped itself in bubbly skin and just like that the wound was gone!

"Oh…" Haji awoke from his quick knock out. Yuki almost couldn't believe it.

"Whoa… You okay?" She was a little hesitant to ask the question. He better have been all right! He stood up and ran back to deal with the Phantom. Yuki stared at Saya, whos red eyes were locked onto the masked man as she viciously swiped at him with her sword, then Haji coming back in behind him to try and stab him with his dagger. Neither seemed to work, since the Phantom narrowly escaped by leaping into the air and landing on the wall.

"Saya," the Phantom announced again, "We will have to dance again when it can just be me and you. Until then, you should rest a while and see Diva's plan become one of the greatest accomplishments ever!" He glided over them towards the school building and faded in with a couple if trees.

"Phantom!" Saya called out.

"Saya, we have to go!" Yuki encouraged. "Diva is still inside doing who knows what."

"Yuki, you shouldn't come." Saya muttered honestly.

"Hm?"

"This is a war, between vampires and chiropterans. Humans would just get in the way." She snarled.

"But, Saya..!" Yuki thought for a moment. "Zero, my friends, they could be in trouble. I'm not gonna let anything happen to them!" She pulled out her staff and stomped away from them to see what could be done to help everyone. But then abruptly, a hit on the back of the neck knocked her out easy, and Haji held her up.

"Thanks, Haji." Saya sighed. She looked over at the unconscious Yuki when they set her against the wall. "You know, she kinda reminds me of Kiyure, my friend back home in Okinawa." She said to him. Of course he had no comments.

"Let's go." They both dashed in to join the battle. While Yuki lay there, an unusual visitor dropped down.

"hmmm, I wonder why it is that Saya is concerned for this human girl so much." Nathan asked himself staring down at Yuki.

BC737: Okkkkay. That was a tough Chapter! I had to do a lot of info gathering for this one, since I forgot so many peoples names, like Saya's friend and Yuki's master (oh darn, what were their names again?). Well anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Weak Pureblood

A/N,BC737: I'M SOOOO SOOOORRRYYY!!! I hit writers block a couple months back, but then I had Bsketball season to deal with so I was hardly ever even on the computer! I'm sorry it took soooooo looooong how long's it been? 6, 7 months? Sheesh! I cant do that again, well, if you forgive me, here's the new chapter FINALLY:

Chapter 6

"Pick-a-boo, I see you!" Diva yelled down the cement hallway that was outside. Zero and Toga kept running until they turned the corner. Toga flipped around to face Diva who was coming down the hall after them. He shot three more bullets, only to watch the girl dodge every single one. She giggled. "You're no fun." She told the baffled teacher. Before he could even blink, she suddenly appeared behind him!

"Teacher!" Zero yelled. Diva didn't hesitate to stab Toga through the back, then she threw him across the yard. Zero pulled his gun out again, even though he knew it was useless. Diva slapped the gun out of his hand and grabbed his neck. She was surprisingly stronger than he had hoped. He was pinned to the ground, grunting and struggling.

"Ha, you vamps think you're soooo superior, don't you?" She whispered in his ear. She pulled the tie he had on off and ripped his collar. "I'll show you… How superior you really are."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James threw the unconscious Rika on to the table, blood and all.

"You, sick..!" Kaname gasped.

"I'm not sick, I'm just showing you how weak your kind truly is. You don't see chiropterans in this kind of shape, now, do you?"

"That's because you beasts are running around clueless always hunting whenever you feel like it! You've all risked everything by exposing us to humans carelessly, and we always have to clean up after you!" James shook his head.

"I don't have time to hear you complain." With that said, James's eyes glowed red and he changed into his full fledged chiropteran form. "I'll finish you here!" He roared.

"I don't have time for you either." Kaname said flatly. His eyes glowed red also. A shadow emerged.

"Wha…what are you?" James gaped. "Wait, stop! NOOOOO!!!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan lightly kicked the unconscious Yuki on the floor.

"Hellooooo?"

"Nathan, you're here too?" Solomon appeared behind him.

"Well of course. Saya showed up and she might ruin Diva's plans. Hey, I think this girl is her friend, maybe I can use her as bait for Saya to lead her away from Diva… Then again, Saya shouldn't be a problem really; it's that damn handsome Chevalier of hers." Solomon looked down at the girl. He recognized her from when he was leaving the school earlier. He remembered she was really nice to him, unlike that silver haired boy she was with.

"I don't think you should do that…" Solomon trailed off.

"Why? Because you don't want me to hurt your girlfriend, Saya?" Nathan teased.

"Don't worry about that, I'm over Saya." Solomon clarified. "I mean, I understand she loves Haji. It was wrong of me to try and break them apart…"  
"Ohhhhh…" Yuki slowly arose. "Owww, did Haji knock me out?"

"Hi." Nathan said simply. Yuki gasped.

"W-who are..?" She turned her attention towards Solomon, the familiar face. "You? What are you doing..?" She realized if he was the one who brought Diva into the school, then he was apart of everything else going on too! She took out her staff and walked backwards from them.

"It's okay," Solomon gave her one of his seemingly perfect smiles, "We don't mean harm here." Yuki furrowed her eyes, clenching her staff with her sweaty palms.

"If, if what you're saying is true, then why are you still here? Please leave." She stammered. Nathan glared with his hands on his hips, not amused.

"Okay, just kill her please. She's an innocent bystander in the midst of a war here! What a nuisance…" Yuki held her ground. Solomon looked at Nathan anxiously.

"Wait Nathan, you said she was a friend of Saya's, yes? Maybe we can use her." Nathan frowned.

"Okay, let's just find Saya so we can get them both out of the way for our precious Diva. Nathan walked forward, passed Yuki. She stared at him anxiously, keeping her eyes on him; not noticing Solomon creep up behind her.

"Sorry about this." He says before knocking her out again. Yuki was almost certain she would have noticed him a lot sooner. It must have had something to do with him being a chiropteran; all of her training was based on vampires, after all. Not chiropterans. He picked her up and started following Nathan. Nathan froze when he saw something in front of them. Kaname had showed up, his eyes glowing red.

"Ohhh, well hello handsome." Nathan taunted. He had no idea he was messing with a pissed off vampire.

"Put that human down, so we may fight." He said calmly.

"DO you know this human?" Solomon asked. Just then the worst happened. Another Chevalier appeared.

"Amshel!" Nathan said delightedly.

"Nathan. Go find Saya and make sure she doesn't find Diva."

"Yes sir!" Nathan said joyously and flew off.

"Where's Diva? Isn't this vampire the one she wants? What's she up to?" He asked Solomon. He shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"We were just about to go find Saya and her annoying Chevalier." He explained. Then they both turned their attention back to Kaname.

"So, vampire," Amshel purred, "this human is important to you?" Kaname paused.

"I never said that." He said simply. He didn't want the chevaliers to hurt Yuki.

"Good. Then I see no reason to keep her alive." Amshel stabbed Yuki without any hesitation. Her blood splattered in the grass. Solomon's eyes widened; not because of the despicable task that Amsel had performed, but because her blood brought an intoxicating scent towards him. He held his breath in. Yuki screamed.

"Yuki!" Kaname, light on his feet, glided toward the chevaliers and they sped away, leaving Yuki to fall in Kaname's arms. Amshel had stabbed her in the shoulder, so he kept his hands around her waist so not to touch the wound. "Yuki…" Thinking all was relieved, Kaname didn't realize Amshel sneak up behind him until he had already bashed him in the head. There was blood; and Kaname didn't pass out. He was dizzy. Yuki lay in the grass with Kaname on his knees helpless.

"A word of advice; Kaname, was it?" Amshel teased. "Don't lie to a chevalier, okay? They can see right through deception, especially that of a vampires. Why do you think we still linger in this world?"

"You…make me…sick." Kaname grunted as he stood up.

"Brother, you can't kill him." Solomon clarified, "Don't forget he's the one our precious Diva wants." Amshel looked down at Kaname, eyes ravished in a red glow.

"Oh, don't worry about that…I won't let the little punk die just yet." Kaname arose, and quickly he pierced through Amshel's chest with his claws. "A desperate move?" Amshel twisted his wrist in tacked into his chest with his own claw. Kaname hissed in pain, revealing his fangs.

"Yes, you're a pure blood; you'll suit Diva just fine." He punched Kaname in the face, then kicked him to the ground. Now, Kaname was knocked out.

"Huh, that's funny," Solomon said hovering over the unconscious vampire, "I thought pure blood's were supposed to be stronger than this."

"They usually are." Amshel elucidated as he threw Kaname over his shoulder. "However, He just got done using his full strength against James, who he killed."

"James is dead, then?"

"Yes. I'm not surprised; the fool was too cocky. Besides, he tired the vampire out for me. He might've won if he'd drinken some blood before challenging me." Amshel turned to leave. "By the way, Solomon, you look a little beat yourself. You should drink some blood too." Solomon stared down at Yuki for a split second before looking back up at Amshel; but he was already gone. Yuki was groaning, but she wasn't waking up still.

I guess I could use a drink. Solomon thought. After all, I don't want to underestimate any other vampires like James had; I want to be at full health…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Diva was about to sink her teeth into Zero; then what? How would this effect him, being a vampire and all? His gun was only a few feet away. Grunting, he thrust his arm out to reach for the gun. She licked him on the neck before grinning and lowering her fangs towards it. He patted the floor under his finger tips, feeling for the cold metal that was his weapon. Reaching a little farther, he felt the end of it, and pulled it in with his fingers quickly. Completely in his hand's grasp, he aimed the gun in front of him, into Diva. BANG! The bullet blasted through her stomach and she went flying. She rolled and rolled, lifeless and the red spewed all over and even some on Zero. Zero coughed and gasped for air, free from Diva now, and arose.

"Let's see you heel from that." He boasted, but he kept his brows furrowed and his frown noticeable, like usual. "Teacher." He fled to Toga who was lying in the dirt with his back turned to him. He rolled him over, to see him wheezing out and his hands buried in his chest, covering his wound. "Teacher…"

"I'll live. Zero, did you kill it?" He asked.

"I, I don't think-" Zero stopped when he turned around and saw that Diva was gone. "No. She's still alive." He says eyeing around the premises warily.

"Listen to me, You have to go after her! Diva can't find Kaname!" Toga sounded desperate.

"Teacher…I never told you her name was Diva. How did you know that?" Toga grabbed Zero's shirt and pulled him to his face.

"Listen to me; there's no time to explain how I know! You cannot let her find him, do you understand me?" Wanting for answers, Zero obeyed his teacher, rejecting his own anxiety, by nodding his head.

"Yes sir." He stood up. "Will you be okay?"

"Y-yes." He grunted. "Now go, GO!" Zero sped off, turning left and right through the deserted school, lit by the sun setting, until he finally saw someone.

"Yuki!" He pointed the gun at Solomon, who had Yuki in his arms, ready to drink her blood. "Get away from her, Chiropteran."

Reviewwww... I will be more prompt t update if you doooo...


	7. Diva's plan is Diva's wish

Chapter 7

"Oh, you're that _nice_ boy from before, aren't you?" Solomon teased.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you." Zero spat.

"Well, it doesn't matter now whether you like me or not," Solomon elucidated, "I'm a chiropteran and you're a vampire, we're supposed to hate each other."

"Put Yuki down." Zero ordered. His gun clicked.

"Well, if you insist," Solomon grumbled, "But before I do, you should know she's bleeding; you might want to clean that up." Zero didn't have to have this chevalier telling him that; he could smell it. Solomon rested Yuki on the floor, then he bowed his head.

"I should get going." He told Zero. "You know, if this girl means so much to you, you might want to be more careful; my brothers aren't as merciful as I am." He disappeared and Zero ran over to Yuki.

"Oh…" She groaned.

"Yuki? Hey c'mon wake up." Yuki arose slowly and stared mildly at Zero. "Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"It's all my fault." She murmured.

"What is?"

"Kaname-sama was captured because of me, because I am so weak, because I couldn't protect myself he tried to do it for me and now he's..!"

"Calm down, what happened to Kaname?"

"I don't know; they just took him and I don't know where they went."

"Shoot. You mean those Chiropterans took him? That's exactly what Teacher warned me about…"

"What are you talking about, Zero?"

"Listen, as much as I don't want to, I have to go save Kaname. You go make sure none of the day students try to come out of their rooms." He stood up and darted towards the front of the school. Yuki waited for him to leave before she pouted. He's not really concerned about any of the other day students waking up and snooping around; that's never happened before. He just doesn't want me to go with him…She bashed her fist into the ground.

"Oh! If only there were someway I could get stronger..!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Diva kept walking.

"That boy (Zero) really did look delicious," she thought aloud, "If he looked good, I can't wait to find a pureblood…"

"DIVA!" she turned around to see Saya and Haji standing there. "Prepare yourself, Diva!"

"Big sister!" She yelled happily. "Have you come to kill me? What else is new?" Saya pointed her sword towards Diva and took a great leap at her. "Diiieeeee!!!" She screamed as she swung her blade at the giggling chiropteran. Diva simply ducked and dodged at every swing.

"You're slow." She told Saya. Saya was taking a quick break, gasping for air. "It's probably because you haven't eaten in a while."

"Saya," Haji called out.

"Haji, stay outta this," Saya snapped, "This is my fight!"

"There will be no fighting and death today," a voice echoed around them, just then Amshel and Nathan appeared in front of Diva and Amshel had Kaname over his shoulder knocked out still. "only life." Amshel finished.

"Her Chevaliers." Saya growled. Haji prepared himself.

"Saya, you're a nuisance." Amshel hissed. "Can't you see Diva doesn't wish to fight with you today? We have more important matters to deal with."

"Why did you attack a school full of vampires?" Saya demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nathan mused, "We came for him." He pointed at Kaname.

"Enough, Nathan," Amshel impeded, "We owe them no explanation." Diva laughed.

"Perhaps we will play another day, though, big sister!" Suddenly gun fire was heard and abruptly Solomon appeared next to Diva. He had saved her from having to deal with a bullet from Zero's gun. Zero came running in blasting away at the chiropterans; his aim was good, though. He shot at Amshel's and Nathan's head, but unfortunately both of them had vanished. After Solomon dealt with the gun fire, he picked Diva up and vanished too; they all reappeared on the roof after Zero had run out of bullets.

"Damn!" He cursed.

"Come, Diva," Amshel said aloud, "let us go fulfill your wish." He, Diva, and Nathan, all left with Kaname. Solomon watched them vanish and then turned to Saya.

"Sorry about this, Saya." He said faintly.

"Hey, you!" Zero yelled up him. Irritated, Solomon glanced at him. "Where are they taking Kaname?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Solomon boasted, "besides-" suddenly from behind, Solomon was being pushed off the roof! Saya and Haji watched with wide eyes.

"Yuki?!" Zero screamed. Yuki grabbed on to Solomon's suit and closed her eyes as they both fell to the ground. Solomon landed first, which cushioned it for Yuki. Already on top of him, she sat on his stomach and pulled her staff out and aimed the head at his neck; the point was grazing his skin.

"Yes, you are gonna tell us," she demanded while breathing heavily, "where they're taking Kaname!" Solomon stared at the girl, baffled and a bit impressed.

"Okay, you got me," He said smirking. "Oh, Saya, did you know Diva was performing in the city here? You might want to go check it out." Solomon grabbed the staff, tossing it aside but in the process slitting some of his throat as the blade moved. He pushed Yuki off and jumped away. At a distance now, he waited for the cut to heal. Yuki stared at the wound healing in bewilderment.

"I'll be going now," Solomon told them. He looked at Yuki and smiled. "It was nice seeing you again." Then he vanished.

"Zero," Yuki said blissfully. In a sense she was quite proud of what she'd done.

"Have you lost your mind? He could have killed you! I told you to go and-"

"I'm not a kid, Zero! You can't tell me what to do! Besides it helped, didn't it?"

"No it didn't, he didn't tell us where they took Kaname."

"Actually, he did," Saya intruded. "Diva's playing at the cities amphitheater tomorrow, which means they've got her staying in a trailer over there."

"I'm going." Zero cocked his gun.

"You'll get yourself killed if you go alone," Saya told him, "We're going with you."

"Yuki, don't you dare say you're even thinking about going!" Zero snapped. Yuki almost didn't know what to say.

"You guys are gonna need more help." She said flatly. "I suggest you get the other vampires and-" Zero gasped.

"The other vampires…" He thought aloud. "I can't sense any of them, anywhere! Where have they been all this time?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaname awoke, dizzily, and with black bars in his face. There was soft singing he could hear; the voice was beautiful. His head was spinning, and all he could see was images beyond the bars.

"Diva," he heard a deep voice and the singing stopped. "I think you've weakened him enough with your voice, why don't you go get ready in the bedroom?"

"Aw, why can't we just do it now?" a girl's voice complained.

"While he's in that cage? Heavens no! It's unsanitary!" Another man's more feminine tone arose.

"Oh, okay." One of the figures moved; Kaname could see that it had glowing blue eyes. The other two figures were staring down at him.

"Is this a good idea, Amshel?"

"Of course it is, Nathan. It's Diva's wish after all to have her own family. The breeding will begin shortly; make sure he's good and weak. I don't want him hurting our precious Diva."

"Okay, fine, whatever you say."

Breeding?

BC737: to be continued. Oh, review pleeeeeeease!


	8. Help is Irrelevant

CHapter 8

The hall was dark, and the man dragging me was humming a familiar tune. Why? I was furious in all my humiliation; how come I was so weak? Not only that, but I had allowed chiropterans to take me. No, I knew why I was weak; I should have been in full strength when fighting those chevaliers; they are incredibly stronger than the normal rabid ones, after all. I should not have used _that _power when slaying just the one who hurt all the other night school students; I thought I would have been showing off my strength when I had done so, and therefore scared the rest of them off. But these chiropterans are different; they are not like the ones I have known to be crazy and savage all my life. They are intelligent and they compare to the other chiropterans the same why I compare to a level E vampire these ones do; these chevaliers. I fear I have made a grave mistake. Will I ever see them again? I hope so…Yuki, I'm sorry.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saya and Haji followed Yuki and Zero into the school as they began gathering the injured vampires. They were all better now, and they were steadily regaining their strength.

"What the hell happened to us, Yuki?" Aidou asked.

"You were all attacked by chiropterans." Zero announced.

"W-where is Kaname?" Ruka asked weakly. Zero and Yuki exchanged glances at each other.

"He is gone." Kain said suddenly. "Kaname is gone. They took him, didn't they?"

"What? Kaname was captured? Impossible." Ichijo spat. "There's no way those filthy creatures could have taken him so easily."

"It's actually quite probable," Shiki elucidated, "we were all easily weakened by that beautiful voice for some reason."

"It was Diva." Saya growled.

"Hey, what are _they_ doing here?" Aidou demanded while glaring at the two chiropterans. Suddenly all the angry scowls were facing them. Haji stepped in front of Saya in defense.

"Relax, they're going to help us." Yuki insisted.

"Why on earth should we trust them? They don't deserve that from us after everything we've dealt with tonight." Kain argued.

"I don't have time for this," Saya muttered, "we're going after Diva now; with or without your help. But she does have your friend, and if you want to save him then you should not be wasting time and arguing with me." There was silence between the two breeds until suddenly an intense roar was heard from a distance outside. Everyone ran towards the noise, which was coming from the gate.

"Oh man, I don't believe this…" Aidou said in shock. Several, no, maybe hundreds of chiropterans were marching towards them!

"Damn, now what are we gonna do?" Shiki cursed.

"We'll fight them off, then go after Kaname." Ruka suggested.

"No, don't you see?" Saya enlightened. "Anshel must have sent them here to distract you, so whatever they're planning to do with your friend, they're planning on doing it soon."

"What should we do then, Saya?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"Yuki, please," Aidou tugged at her shoulders, "don't affiliate with them." He smiled. "We'll save Kaname, don't worry." A sudden serge of irritation struck Yuki. She pulled away from him, facing everyone.

"What is wrong with all of you?" She yelled. "Why are so stubborn when it comes to working with the chiropterans, huh? What's so horrible about them that you could hate someone like Saya and Haji so much? They're just trying to help, and you all are just being a bunch of..!"

"My dear," Kain intruded, "it is a long story between the two bloodlines in history that you could not possibly comprehend. Please, believe us when we indulge in our hatred for them all." Yuki grabbed Saya's arm abruptly.

"If she's so bad, then why doesn't she just kill me now?" She questioned. "C'mon, Saya, kill me if you're as bad as they say!" Saya frowned.

"Yuki…" then she smiled weakly, "thank you." There was an ashamed silence.

"We will slay the chiropterans that are coming," Ruka said suddenly, "We can't do much with Diva's singing, can we Saya?" Saya stared blankly, processing what the vampire had said to her, not having had prepared for her to say anything to her.

"Um, I'm afraid not," she said finally, "you will be weakened again, I'm sure."

"So then what can we do?" Rima asked.

"You should dispose of these chiropterans that are here." Haji said.

"Nonsense! Then I suppose you want us to just let you go after Kaname yourselves?" Ichijo protested.

"Listen," Saya began, "I personally don't know why there is such a rivalry between us, but whatever it may be, I want to bring peace there. I will do so by bringing Kaname back; you have my word I will fulfill this." There was a pause. What could they say to that? They were useless in joining her when it came to going against Diva and her singing, but could they really just leave it to one chiropteran?

"Saya Otonashi." Seiren spoke, for the first time. "You will save Kaname; you're the only one who can. GO then, and bring him back." There was a shock amongst those who knew Seiren. She was, after all, kind of portrayed as Kaname's bodyguard. If she was okay with this, then surely there was no protesting about it. Saya, unknowingly aware of how much trust was just placed upon her, nodded in agreement, then she and Haji vanished. Yuki and Zero stared at each other, almost as if they could read each other's minds and were thinking the same thing.

"Alright, let's do this then." Aidou proclaimed. The vampires soared and sauntered out to protect their gates. They did not hesitate to bring upon blood shed on the ravaging beasts that were trying to trespass. Aidou's ice, Kain's flames, Shiki's blood, and Rima's lighting spreaded across the courtyard, zapping and frying every chiropteran that approached. Ruka, after having had infiltrated one of their minds, could only hear roaring and its cries for blood; yes, that was all they were thinking about. Ichijo was slicing and dicing them for a while when he realized their were members in their party that had become absent.

"Aidou," he called out. Aidou leapt beside him after having had thrown his fire upon three chiropterans in front of them. They shrieked and squealed as their flesh boiled.

"What is it?"

"Where are they?" Aidou winced, noticing what Ichijo had noticed. The chiropteran's skin boiled back into health, then they attacked again.

"Yuki and Zero; they went after Kaname!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Saya, Haji, wait!" The two travelers turned to see their companions joining them.

"Yuki, Zero, what are you thinking?" Saya carped.

"We can help, besides, I'm not a vampire, so they couldn't possibly hate me, and Diva kinda likes Zero, so she won't try to kill him either." Yuki was half joking about Diva, but Zero gave her an irritated glare.

"Her chevaliers might, though," Saya warned, "you shouldn't be doing this."

"You're gonna need help." Zero said quietly.

"She has me." Haji intruded.

"That's nice, but there's three chevaliers and how many of you?"

"Please Saya," Yuki pleaded, "we don't want you to have to do this by yourself."

"No," Saya stammered, "you can't help me! No one can help me. Let me do this by myself." Yuki frowned at Saya's disapproval. She sauntered up to her.

"Saya," she started, "I don't know your past, but can tell you and your friend Haji have been through a lot, and your sister has caused you a lot of pain. Please, we just want to help, and at the same time, you can help us get our friend back."

"It's just I don't want you to get hurt, either one of you. Everyone who helps me always gets hurt, and I can only trust Haji…I'm sorry, but I don't need your help." Haji gently grabbed Saya's hands. "Let's go, Haji." Suddenly, Haji spread his dark wings and they flew off.

"Yuki, you can't expect them to want our help." Zero implied.

"What does that mean?"

"You are human, Yuki, and in this situation you shouldn't even get involved."

"I'm tired of people saying that! You especially- so what if I am human? I have slayed plenty of vampires before, okay?"

"No it's not- you're not just any human, Yuki, your blood is irresistible, okay?" There was a brief pause, then he sighed deeply before continuing. "I don't want you to go and get hurt, besides, Kaname will kill me for certain if he knew I brought you. But you heard what Toga said, right? SO when we get there, I need you to do exactly what I tell you, got it?" Yuki, regrettably, nodded her head, and they set off to the amphitheater.

000000...............A few moments earlier……….000000000000000

Zero retrieved his injured teacher and brought him to the headmaster's chamber. After he and Yuki explained to him what was going on, he assured them he would take care of Toga.

"I'll be back," Zero said before going out the door.

"Zero, let me go with you." Yuki insisted.

"No, those chiropterans are dangerous and I can handle them myself."

"But--!!"

"No buts! Stay here and help the headmaster."

"Zero," Toga wheezed, he was resting on the bed now with his eyes closed. "Let Yuki go, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"But teacher-!"

"No buts! Are we clear? It is crucial that you get him back, no matter what it takes."

"If you don't mind me asking," the headmaster addressed, "why do you care about getting Kaname back?"

"That girl, the chiropteran girl," Toga explained, "she is a queen."

"A queen?" Yuki repeated.

"Yes, a chiropteran queen; she is meant to keep her kind going. Every generation or so, a chiropteran queen will bare two twins, both meant to keep the species going."

"So, then what, is Diva the only one who can do this?" Zero asked.

"I believe Saya can as well, if what you say is true and she is Diva's sister. But it would seem that Diva has a different idea this time; she will break the tradition." Yuki gasped. "Yes, instead of breeding just chiropteran twins, she will breed a mix; half vampire, half chiropteran."

"That's why she is after a pureblood." Zero speculated.

"Yes, and it would seem as though she has chosen her mate."

"This is sick!" Yuki yelled. "We gotta go help him, fast!"

"She didn't come up with this on her own, though, no doubt it was her chevalier, Anshel, who helped give her information he needed."

"If you don't mind me asking again," the headmaster intruded once more, "how do you know all of this?"

"I am a vampire slayer, aren't I?"

"That's not a reasonable enough answer."

"Well, to make a long story short, while hunting this level E vampire, I ren into some trouble with a group called Red Shield. They are pretty much an organization who despose of the rabid chiropterans, and they have been using Saya to do so. Considering their hatred for the beasts, we exchanged information with each other, in case either one of us ran into the monster opposite of what we usually hunt. I never thought I would see an actual chiropteran queen, though."

"Teacher, there must be some way to slay Diva; she can't be all invincible, even purebloods have their limits."

"There is; it's Saya's blood."

"Saya?"

"Even though they were born from the same womb, for some reason they are allergic to each other's blood, and the same thing goes for their chevaliers. Only Saya can kill Diva."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"You two must get going, please. If Diva were to breed a species that were mixed…"

"Okay, Teacher, you get some rest, we'll get Kaname back. Let's go, Yuki." Zero cocked his gun and Yuki followed him out. As they dashed down the hallway, suddenly, Zero began choking.

"Zero, what's wrong?" He leaned against the wall, gasping for air. "Oh…" Yuki gasped. "You are thirsty, right?" He stood up straighter and stared at her with his glowing eyes.

"Yuki…"

"It's okay, Zero," she said while loosening the scarlet tie around her neck, "we don't have time, so…" She tilted her neck back. Zero quickly wrapped around her, pulling her collar down to her shoulder. His cold breath made her skin crawl, then the stinging sensation of his fangs drive into her flesh. She winced, and when she did, he pushed her against the wall to keep her from struggling. She grunted at first until she finally submitted to the pain, which surged through her entire body. He held tight to her wrists as he sipped away to his deliciously red drink.

"Zero," she moaned, "that's enough!" He held her down, though, and continued. "I said that's enough!" She pushed back on him and pulled out her staff. He loosened his grip and let go of her. He wiped the blood off his lips.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly. She cleaned off her neck and fixed her collar.

"It's okay." She responded. "C'mon, let's go find Saya."

To Be Continued... Thanks for reading and **reviewing**!


	9. Red Shield

Chapter 9

"Saya, we may need back up." Haji insisted.

"No, we have to take care of this ourselves, Haji." The two didn't realize, but they were being spied on by Zero's super hearing from behind them.

"But Saya, Red Shield could-"

"No, Haji. If they were involved, then Kai would be too, and.."

"I understand, but…"

"Haji, we can do this, don't ask me again." There was a short pause.

"As you wish."

"What's Red Shield?" Zero intruded.

"It's nothing." Saya answered quickly. Then suddenly Yuki sped up and ran in front of Saya.

"This isn't working." She said with her hands on her hips.

"What isn't?"

"You can't keep doing this. You're isolating yourselves from us; do you know how annoying that is?"

"It doesn't matter how _annoying _it is, Yuki, it's necessary."

"What do you mean necessary?" Saya swayed pass the naïve Cross student, and Haji followed.

"You don't get it. I don't expect you to, so please, just leave me alone." Yuki frowned.

"Just let it go, Yuki." Zero employed. "We just need their help to get to Kaname. That's it." With that being said, the four travelers continued in silence.

"As long as we continue to drug him, he won't be strong enough to fight back."

"I don't care, Amshel! He's dangerous, and if he gets strong enough he could hurt Diva." Nathan argued. The two were chatting in the room next to Diva's.

"Well, if you're so worried, then get Diva in there yourself."

"I can't! She won't budge for some reason, and I can't get her to tell me why! She's ripped me up a few times, she's so upset." Amshel rubbed his head in aggravation.

"I had the same results, except for the ripping part, of course."

"Then what should we do? I fear those chiropteran experiments you sent won't be enough to hold those vampires off for long."

"Oh, we can ask Solomon. Where is he anyway?"

"Don't ask me, the last I saw him, he was moping on the rooftop."

"Is that so? Well, I'll go get him." Amshel vanished, and stepped outside the trailer.

"I'm not talking to her." Solomon shouted nonchalantly from the roof.

"Why do refuse?" Solomon sat up to answer his older brother's question.

"You want me to convince our Diva to have sex with a vampire?"

"Hm, why are you being so bitter about this all of a sudden?"

"I'm not being _bitter_; I thought this plan to be off from the beginning. This was all your silly idea: Infiltrate the academy and capture the pure blood."

"Solomon, perhaps you should keep your comments to yourself." He smiled. "Besides, it sounds as though you're jealous of Diva's situation."

"I'm not-"

"Then get in there and talk to her." Solomon, like a short tempered child, sighed loudly and rolled off the trailer, then he was gone to chat with Diva. He found her lying on her white sheeted bed, holding a teddy bear and dressed in her night gown.

"Diva..?" He creaked open the door."Whatever is the matter, my dear?"

"The only reason you're in here is because Amshel wanted you to talk to me." She realized.

"Then why don't you do us both a favor and tell me why you're so upset?"

"I don't care about helping you, or anyone else! I just want…"

"You just want, Diva?" She scowled up at him.

"Get out of my room, before I tear your liver out like I do to Nathan all the time!" Solomon grimaced.

"I'll leave once you tell me, please."

"Do you really want to know?" She started screaming "I want a family, I want my sister to love me again, and I want you, Solomon, to get the hell out of my room!" She swiped at his face, tearing it open. The red stain splattered on her wall and across her white sheets. As he healed, Solomon kept his head still. Diva started to cry. Solomon settled down beside her, and she buried her face in his chest.

"There, there," he muttered.

"He's so handsome." She told him. He winced.

"W-who is?"

"The vampire. I...I don't know if I want to do this anymore." It took Solomon a moment to answer.

"Well, it's your choice if you want to do it or not, Diva." Amshel will kill me for saying that, he thought.

"Then I don't want to do it! I'm not even sure if I want to have mixed babbies now or not." She paused. "DO you think Saya will hate me more if I did this? She doesn't seem to like vampires very much."

"I think, if she loves you, she'll learn to accept the members of her family."

"But she _hates_ me right now! She has for years…" Diva stood up from her bed. "It's not fair." She muttered. "She'll never understand me, will she? We'll have to keep fighting; that's all she ever wants to do. It's so boring."

"Well, do you wish to please Saya then, Diva?" There was a moment of silence.

"No." She finally answered. "I guess it's too late for that, like Amshel said."

"Amshel said?" Solomon repeated. "Said what, exactly?"

"Oh, he just told me that Saya wants to ruin me, that's all. She doesn't care about her own kind, all she worries about is her stupid humans and she is stuck on that; she'll never fit in to our family again."

"Oh, I see." _Amshel must truly want this mating process to work_. Solomon thought. _He's got Diva convinced this is the right thing to do_. Still, Solomon could care less about this experiment, and wasn't very thrilled about a mixed breed of vampires and chiropterans. "Well, do what you want to do, Diva. That's all I can say."

Saya, Zero, Haji, and Yuki found their way to front entarnce of the theater.

"Now what do we do? We're not just gonna barge in there." Yuki realized. Just then two Hummer vehicles drove up behind them. Yuki and Zero were surprised; perhaps it was the security around here, but Saya and Haji appeared irritated by their visitors. A man stepped out of the driver's side of one of the cars. He was middle aged, with short blonde hair.

"David?" Saya said. "How did you find us?"

"Actually, Kai is the one who find you."

"Kai?" A teenage boy with bright red hair stepped out the other car, then a few others followed.

"Kai," Saya's voice with more anger, "What are you doing here? I told you, I don't need your-"

"I don't care what you said, Saya," The boy cut her off, "You need are help. You know you can't deal with Diva's chevaliers yourself."

"Neither can you, you're just a human!"

"Actually, we have a new weapon, Saya," David intruded, "Amshel will get a taste of his own medicine."

"Ahem." Yuki grunted.

"Who're they?" Kai observed the two Cross Academy Students.

"This is Yuki and Zero, they're trying to save their friend who was captured by Amshel."

"Captured? Why would Amshel kidnap a human?" A big, tall dark man asked. He was wearing a safari shirt with small, black glasses covering his eyes, and a had a bald head.

"Because he's not a human." Zero cocked his gun and began to growl.

"What is it, Zero?" Yuki asked warily. He pointed his gun at the giant, double door gates.

"We're about to have company. It smells like a chripoteran, but it's coming awfully fast."

"David!" Kai called out, "Could it be..?"

"Damn it, I'm afraid so." David answered his question before he could even finish. Both men pulled out pistols. The big man ran to the car, and ripped out a shot gun. Yuki grew tense.

"I don't think guns are going to be that helpful." She whispered, preparing her staff. Then it became silent. Too silent. Suddenly pained screams were heard from the men behind them. Yuki and Zero turned around to see some of the agents being stabbed through their stomachs by men with helmets covering their faces.

"I was right," David announced, "It's Cinq Fleches's chiropteran army!" They started shooting at the speedy group. The chirpoterans dispersed in blue flashes, preparing to attack the next batch of humans. Yuki caught one, about to stab David from behind. She stabbed it in the chest, then pulle dout her gun and blasted a bullet through it's head. It withered away. Shots continued to be fired, and more and more of the chiropterans seemed to fall; but more and more seemed to appear as well.

"What do we do?" Kai shouted between blasting the beasts away."

"We don't have time for this!" Saya yelled, and headed towards the gate.

"Saya you can't just run in there." Haji told her.

"They already know we're here; why not?" Haji didn't argue, of course, so he lifted Saya and headed for the door.

"Zero, we gotta stick with Saya!" Yuki called out to him. He shot a few more times and then grabbed Yuki.

"Let's go!"

"Saya, wait!" Kai cried, then one of the chiropteran soldiers caught him while he was distracted and slashed him down.

"Kai!" Saya screamed, Haji let her down and she raced back into the battle. She jumped in tha air and whacked the beast with her bloody sword, even though it had prepared it's sharp weapon in the air and stabbed Saya in the side of her stomach. "Die!" She roared. The creature started to crystalize at the infestation of her blood.

Then she collapsed.

"Saya." Haji picked her up carefully.

"What's going on?" Zero demanded.

"Her wounnd," Haji gasped, "It…It isn't healing!"

"What? Could it be she hasn't had enough blood?" Yuki guessed.

"No, that isn't it…This has _never _happened before." Haji looked worried, which was surprising to Yuki and Zero, because he never showed much emotion with anything else.

Zero shot down a few more soldiers, then Lewis, the big man, took out the last one.

"More'll be coming," David told them, "Kai, are you ok?" Kai groaned as he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm ok; it just cut my shoulder's all." He trembled when he saw Saya unconscious. "What happened?"

"It was the soldiers." David explained. Suddenly Zero exclaimed in pain and knelt down.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I got stabbed in the chest," he admitted, "but it hasn't healed yet."

"The Cinq Fleches created these soldiers for this particular purpose," David continued, "their powers: They temporarily slow down the healing process of chiropterans." He looked down at the injured Zero. "It looks like it works on vampires as well."

"How long is this gonna last?" Zero grunted. He hissed at the pain.

"I'm not sure."

"We can't wait for that," abruptly Saya was up, and even though she was shaking, she managed to stand up, "Diva…We're so close to ending this…" David frowned at Saya's weakened state.

"Saya," he began, "Our guns possess the same power as these soldiers. We took Cinq Fleches's idea; this will be effective on Diva's Chevaliers." He paused as Saya screamed in pain. "If you hadn't left us, we would have warned you about this new weapon sooner." Then David turned his attention to Yuki and Zero. "I know you want to save your friend, but it may already be too late-"

"No!" Yuki retorted. "You don't know Kaname! He's strong, and he's saved me more than once. I…I can't leave him in there!"

"So, it's happening then," David continued as if he didn't even hear Yuki, "Amshel must be attempting to create a half breed; half vampire, half chiropteran." He focused back on Yuki. "If you value your life, you won't try to save him." Even though she didn't know who he was, Yuki was fairly annoyed by David already.

Then it happened, something no one would have predicted just when they thought their plans were failing. The gates to the theater slowly opened. Everyone just stared at what emerged from them; horrified, confused, and distraught.

Kaname and Diva sauntered towards them.

Holding hands.

BC737: Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I hit writer's block :P Anyways thanks for reading and REVIEWING, I'll try to update ASAP


	10. Through the Gates

A/N: Hello dear readers! Sorry its been so long. For a while I started hating Vampire Knight so I didn't feel like writing this story (I Know, it's sad), but the whole idea of it just became boring to me. Also, my keyboard was way messed up and I just recently received one that I could actually type with, and quickly too. My writer's block is gone as well, and I think I have a good way of ending this series. The end is near! I'm not sure of it will be this chapter or what, but all stories must come to an end! Anyway, here's the Chapter:

Story so far:

Saya, Haji, Yuki and Zero reach the theater where Diva and her Chevaliers are holding Kaname captive. They found out that Amshel plans to breed a half Chiropteran half Vampire creature using Diva and Kaname. Red Shield shows up, with Kai, and they help take out a few of Cinq Fleches soldiers, and find out that these chiropteran army-men have the ability to slow down vampire's and chiropteran's healing process, jeopardizing Saya and Zero both. As the team struggles, Diva and Kaname step out from the gates, holding hands….

Chapter 10

"K-kaname?" A hint of terror in Yuki's voice. The Vampire gazed up at his fellow Cross mate and smirked.

"Diva!" Saya held onto her wound as she allowed her blood to trickle down her weapon.

"Saya,'' Diva's words were staid and slow, "You're too injured to fight. Why don't you just stop fighting?"

"No!" Saya screams. "As long as I am standing, I will kill you, Diva!"

More of a grimace. Diva looks up at Kaname for reassurance.

"It's just as I told you. She will always perceive hatred for you, her own sister, Diva."

Zero, with what strength he had left, pointed his gun at the two and fired. Kaname picked up aDiva and they glided to the top of the gates.

"Zero, what are you doing? You'll hit Kaname!" Yuki fought for his gun.

"That's NOT Kaname." He argued.

"What?" Yuki focused back up at the pure-blood. His eyes. They belonged to somebody else. He kept his arm wrapped around Diva's waist as he spread his wings out, and lifted them towards the moon. He soared over the grounded characters and flew off in the other direction.

"They're getting away!" David and Lewis both raced towards their cars.

"Saya…"

"HajI, let's go after them."

"Saya, if that's not Kaname, then he's still in the theater." Yuki mentions.

"Then you're free to go save him, I'm following Diva." HajI dragged the pathetic chiropteran beside him, holding her up.

"But-"

"Goodbye, Yuki." HajI spread his wings and they were off after Diva. Yuki couldn't halp but pity Saya at that moment, but she was also angry with her. Angry that she wouldn't let anyone close to her, close enough to be friends.

"Yuki, I'll go inside, you wait here."

"DOn't be stupid! I didn't come all this way for nothing!"

"The Chevaliers are still inside, and they're almost invincible…"

"Hey!" Kai sauntered up to the two, it had been the first time either of them had noticed him still standing there. "Take this." He clicked the gun back and handed it to Zero.

"Thanks but I already have my own gun."

"That's great buddy, but this gun is meant to slow the chiropteran healing process, remember? It'll help, just take it." Of course. Zero was still injured, and not recovering quick enough at all. Hesistant, he took the weapon from Kai.

"Thanks."

The red-head smiled and went for his car.

"Kai, wait." Yuki stopped him. Eager to meet up with Saya, he spun back to face them. "Why is Saya like this? Why won't she accept help from anyone? I wanted to help her, and I thought we could be friends, but…"

"Don't stress so much about it." He began. "Saya has been alive for hundreds of years. She's seen pain. Anyone who she loves ends up hurt. That's why she doesn't want me around." Yuki pondered this for a moment. "But she's still my little sister, and I have to protect her, which is why I still hang around." He smiled. "So I guess it's a good thing she doesn't want you around. You _are _her friend."

Yuki beamed back. "That's good."

"Sounds like you guys are on a mission." Kai examined the theater walls. "DOn't worry, I'll keep an eye on Saya, you guys go rescue your friend."

Yuki nodded in agreement, then Kai left them as well. Since Zero couldn't convince Yuki to stay, so they split the bullets from the "special" gun and they entered the quiet auditorium together.

"Heh. She doesn't give up, does she?" Kaname flapped his wings, keeping Diva and himself up in the air. Diva stared down at their pursuers: the humans in their vehicles below and her miserable sister flying behind them. She hated Saya for hating her. More importantly, she wanted Saya to feel pain, and at the same time she did not. Saya…Her sister was tormenting Diva, and Amshel could tell. Not only that, but it was ruining his experiment. How could he create a perfect world of blood-sucking vermin when these emotional test subjects were getting in the way? Damn them. He intended to kill Saya as soon as possible.

"It appears as though the Cross students did not follow." He spoke aloud. "No matter, Nathan and Solomon will take care of them."

Zero and Yuki crept quietly through the back stage. Their were costumes and masks hung all about. They kept their guns ready for an attack.

"_London Bridge is falling down_,"

The singing echoed about the area, startling the two intruders,

"_Falling Down, Falling Down…" _

Yuki followed Zero warily to the front stage.

"_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…"_

The center light blared on as they observed from the side of the stage.

"_Take the key and lock her up…Lock her up… Lock her up…"_

A man, in a Mardi Gras type mask with curly blonde hair, paced slowly into the light, facing them. He was smiling. At least the red mask was smiling at them.

"_Take the key and lock her up…My, fair, lady." _

Solomon swooped down from behind them. Yuki managed to turn around in enough time to fire, and grazed his neck, the sensation rousing him to frustration. His hand formed into his blue dagger, coming down on the two.

"Yuki!" Zero stepped on front of her, firing away, but it was already too late. Solomon punched Zero in his wound, causing him to spit up blood.

"Zero!" Yuki aimed for the Chevalier, only to notice the red-masked marauder running towards her. She spun around and shot him clear in the stomach. Nathan screamed out in pain as he hit the floor, his mask falling off. Solomon apprehended Yuki, grabbing her wrist and twisting it. In pain, she dropped the gun, and Solomon had her other hand behind her back.

"_Few! That was close, hmm?" Solomon chuckled in her ear. "You know you really should be careful with that thing; guns can kill people." _

"_You're not people; you're chiropterans!" Yuki retorted, she continued to struggle in his grasp. _

"_So we are." He said sullenly. Zero reached for his gun on the ground, weakly, only for Solomon to kick it away farther. "Nathan, are you alright?" _

"_AUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH THAT BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Nathan was hollering in agony, blood spewing out of his mouth and oozing from his stomach. _

"_DOn't be such a child…" Then Solomon felt it too. The blood. His blood, crawling down his suit from his shoulder. His wound wasn't healing. His grip loosened on Yuki, and she managed to get free. She stepped away, eyes scanning the two chiropterans cautiously, then she scrambled for her gun. Solomon kicked her away. _

"_AHHH THIS SHIT HURTS!" Nathan roared. It had become apparent to Solomon that this is what he could have expected from Nathan. He knew, based on his fancy fashion and high maintenance quota, that once those abilities that made him so perfect were taken away from him, he would snap. And snap he did. _

"_KILL THEM! AMSHEL DOESN'T NEED THEM!" _

"_Nathan, you know what Diva said: we aren't allowed to kill anymore vampires." _

_What? Why would Diva order that? Yuki thought._

"_Then kill the bitch! She's a human, right? RIP HER APART!" Nathan sat there, coughing up blood and groaning. Solomon turned to Yuki ad Zero._

"_Back up, freak!" Zero inched in front of Yuki, holding onto his torso. Even in such a condition, he was willing to protect her. Yuki grew anxious thinking about it: She didn't want Zero hurt because of her, she wanted to be the one helping him. But at this moment, the only thing relevant was staying alive. She thought she had made a connection with Solomon before, but staring into his lifeless eyes now, that did not seem to be the case._

_These sorts of situations bothered Solomon. He wanted to follow Diva's orders, but he hated killing people just because he could. Yuki wasn't a girl that needed to be killed by him. She was tough, she had proven this before, and he even thought she pretty for a human. Also, he valued life more than his insane brothers did. Having to kill her, or anyone really, was not what Solomon desired. That's why he became a chiropteran after all, to avoid killing and war. He took a step forward, revealing the two friend's fears. Indeed, these situations bothered him so much. _

_Then he froze. Inhaling the air briefly, a smile played on his lips. _

"_What are you waiting for? KILL HER!" _

"_I'm afraid I cannot, dear Nathan." _

_A pause._

"_What the hell are you talking about, Solomon?" _

"_I'm saying I can't kill her, Nathan…Because she too is a vampire." _

_A/N: THE END. Thanks for reading! Just kidding, but seriously, I just love cliffhangers, don't you? I guess it isn't the last chapter after all :D Reviews are welcomed, thanks!_


	11. The Last Knight

**Helllo Again! IMPORTANT author's notes at the end of the chapter!**

**Summary(quick recap to refresh your memories!) Zero and Yuki make it into the theater to rescue Kaname from Diva, who's trying to use him as a mate to have mixed breed. But they're stalled by a man in a mask, who turns out to be Nathan on stage, and Solomon comes in to stop them as well. When Yuki manages to shoot Nathan, he snaps and orders Solomon to kill her. But Solomon can't he says, because Yuki's a vampire and they're not allowed to kill them under Diva's new orders:**

CHapter 11: The Last Knight

A still, quiet, fleeting moment.

Yuki's heart sank. What was he saying?

"WHAT?" The bloodlust Nathan roared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S A VAMPIRE?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Solomon mocked. "As Diva ordered, I'm unable to kill her, because she is a vampire. So there you go."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Nathan's temper began to drop. He fixed his hair and straightened his blouse. "Hmph, fine, let's go then! I don't want Amshel giving Diva all the comfort in her time of need!"

"Right behind you, dear Nathan."

Nathan split in a burst of blue light and was gone from the theater. Solomon turned his attention to the injured vampire and mere human girl.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't usually lose his temper."

"W-wh…?" Yuki was confused.

Solomon fixed his suit as he approached Zero, who growled at him. "I see, you're confused." He stated the obvious.

"You saved us." Zero gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"It was for my own selfish reasons." He smiled. "I hate killing just because I can. The only reason I'm a Chiropteran is to avoid war." He sighed. "But the war going on between Saya and Diva is continuing, and more blood shed will only make it worse. Killing a simple girl would not satisfy me, so I made up a little white lie to keep my brother happy. Is that alright with you?"

"Um…" Yuki didn't expect such an answer from a blood thirsty creature.

"We don't need your help!" Zero replied first.

"Oh? Perhaps you're right." Solomon said sweetly. "I could have just let Nathan kill this girl right in front of you."

Zero and Solomon continued to glare at each other.

"My apologies. I will let you handle it next time." Solomon's sarcasm continued in the disguise of his smile. "You must care about her a lot, if you're so jealous you can't accept another man defending her."

"Shut up!" Zero sneered. "I have no reason to trust you, that's why I'm so skeptical to receive your help!"

"Ah, of course it is."

His simple manner was pissing Zero off more and more. "You bas-AUGH!"

"Zero!" Yuki raced to his side.

"It's okay. My wound is actually starting to heal now. " He assured her.

"Thank goodness."

"Well, I should be off then." Solomon bowed before turning away from them.

"Wait!" Yuki's reply.

Solomon looked back at her. "Hm?"

"Thank you. You told him I was a vampire so he wouldn't kill me. I appreciate your help."

He blinked. "Don't mention it. Just do me one favor, won't you?"

She paused. "Yes?"

"Don't go after anymore Chiropterans. Perhaps you are a decent guardian for that Night Class of yours, but dealing with Chevaliers is different. Don't go looking for them, you might as well be digging your own grave."

She shook her head. "I can't make that promise. As long as we are looking for Kaname, I cannot guarantee that I won't fight anymore of them."

"Ah, Kaname," Solomon pointed north. "He's in the trailer, still sleeping, I presume."

"Okay…"

"So then, you can stay away from the Chevaliers now, right?"

"Well…" Yuki stammered to reply, because there was still Saya, who she felt needed help.

"Do not worry about Saya," Solomon said as if he could read her mind. "She will be alright without your help. She will continue to hunt Diva to the ends of the earth; it's her duty, not yours."

"But I can't forgive Diva for kidnapping Kaname and almost-!" She stopped, clenching her fist. "Why did she stop? She had him, but she didn't do anything to him?"

Solomon stared for a moment. "Maybe Diva's not as evil as you all thought her to be." He answered. "Diva and Saya were both part of an experiment, and Diva was shunned from the outside world for years. She doesn't understand things the way we do, about life and death, because she was never taught them normally. But even so, it would seem as though even she can grow a conscience."

"Experiment?"

"It's a long story. Saya and Diva both lead depressing lives it seems, which is why Saya probably doesn't want you involved."

"Yeah, Kai mentioned something like that too." Yuki mumbled, but all these explanations didn't seem like they were enough! She wanted to hear it straight from Saya, maybe that's why she was still stuck on the issue.

"You should leave us be, for now." Solomon continued. "Go back to your Cross Academy. Pretend none of this ever even happened, yes?"

"No." Zero stood up. "If that other Chevalier is still alive, it's likely they'll try to hunt pure-blood vampires again for breeding."

"Ah, true," Solomon pondered, "My brother Amshel has been one for experimenting too far, but I doubt they'll try for Cross Academy again. He'll go someplace else in the world to find test subjects for sure."

"And you think we'll just let him hunt?" Yuki asked sternly.

"Why, yes, Yuki." Solomon gave her a faint smile. "You can't protect all the vampires in the world, as much as you'd like to think that." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's unavoidable, I suppose. You'll just have to forget the whole thing and go back home."

Yuki glared at him. That still wasn't enough and he knew it.

"Please." Solomon insisted.

"Yuki, let's go." Zero headed for the back stage.

"But-!"

"He's right." Zero interrupted. "We can't keep chasing Chiropterans. This isn't our business, we should just go back to the Academy."

Yuki narrowed her eyes in defeat. She didn't like this one bit, but-

Solomon hit the ground.

She gasped. "Solomon!" Out of instinct she ran over to him and helped him up. Zero just watched. "Are you okay?"

"I… yes." He whispered. Then he chuckled. "I may have lost too much blood from that gun shot. Impressive weapon by the way, keeping the Chiropteran and Vampire healing process from working for a long time." He grunted as he stood up properly.

"I'm sorry!" She panicked. "It's all my fault because I shot you! W-w-what should I do? You're pale white!"

Solomon tried to keep steady but he was swaying back and forth.

"Eeek! You're gonna pass out, aren't you? Blood! We need blood!"

"Yuki!" Zero's rash voice kicked in. "He doesn't need our help."

"W-what? But-!"

Solomon laughed weakly again. "Didn't we just go over this? You can't save everyone, Yuki."

"I, uh…" She was flabbergasted.

"But," He grunted, "if you want to give me some of your blood, I'm sure I'd be just fine."

It happened so quickly.

Zero was inches from Solomon's smirking face, holding the gun under his chin. Yuki jumped back at the sudden notion.

"Zero!" She yelled.

"Ah, so the vampire can be fast when he wants to be." Solomon noticed.

"You're not going to touch her!" Zero's menacing response.

"Hm, why so protective? It was a mere suggestion; I wasn't going to do anything without her consent. Then again, you must not want me to drink any of her blood and only keep it to yourself, right? It must taste wonderful…"

"I'll blow your head clean off if you don't shut up, right now!" Zero dug the tip of the gun under his chin.

"Stop it, both of you!" Yuki screamed.

Solomon knelt back down onto his knees. Zero stepped away from him, keeping his gun pointed at the Chevalier.

"You two should probably go then," Solomon stammered.

Yuki glanced down at him with heartfelt eyes.

"Let's go, Yuki." Zero turned to leave.

"No."

He stopped. "What?"

"Solomon saved our lives, it's the least I can do." She insisted.

"He'll drain you of all of your blood!"

"No he won't! Didn't you just hear anything he said about war? Besides, he just rescued us, why would he kill us right after?"

"Yuki, I'm not making you do this, but if you choose to help me, I promise I'll keep myself under control." He darted a glare at Zero. "I'm not just a blood-thirsty rabid thing like some assume me to be."

"Ok," Yuki loosened the red ribbon around her neck, "please hurry so we can get to Kaname."

"Of course."

She took a deep sigh as she sat down beside him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her into his lap. His fingertips gently pressed against the vein on her neck as he leaned in closer.

Zero looked away when he noticed Yuki's arm wrapped around his shoulder gripped his sleeve.

She gasped. The cringing pain was familiar, but it still hurt!

She squirmed for a moment, but Solomon's hold tightened to keep her still as he continued.

With her eyes squeezed shut, Yuki tried carefully not to seem as distressed as she really was. Her palms were sweaty with all the tension. He was drinking her slowly, probably so the feeling of it wasn't so painful, like extracting blood too quickly with a needle.

What seemed like hours finally ceased.

He pulled away from her, and she felt as if she could finally breath as the air came out of her in quick strokes.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" His grip loosened around her.

"Y-yeah." She assured him. She jumped up quickly and straightened herself up.

He smiled. "Thank you so much, Yuki. I will not forget your bravery and kindness."

A tint of pink flushed her cheeks. "N-no problem."

Solomon arose and fixed himself up as well. "I should be off then. It was very nice meeting both of you. Perhaps if we meet again, it will not be as enemies." He bowed to Yuki and Zero with his hand on his heart, then vanished.

Yuki wiped what little trickle of blood she had left on her neck off.

"C'mon, Kaname's-"

SLAP.

Zero.

Zero had grabbed her wrist, hard, and it had made a slapping noise.

She gasped at the contact. "Z-Zero..?"

He pulled her up to him, a grimace on his face.

"Uh, hey, what's wrong!"

Zero just kept staring.  
"We don't have time for you messing around! We have to get Kaname, he's probably in pain, he-!"

"YUKI."

Her mouth closed. She could see it. The disgust in his eyes.

He pulled her in a little closer, before he spoke.

"Don't ever do anything like that in front of me again."

…

…

…

…

"Look, they have returned." Kain realized. The other Night Class members looked out to see Yuki and Zero helping Kaname to the gates.

Ruka's eyes widened. "Kaname…"

Seiren and Ichijo hurried to aid them bring the pure blood in.

Headmaster Kaein Cross appeared. "Take Kaname to the pharmacy."

Yuki watched as Kaname was carried away by Seiren.

"Ichijo, what happened here?" She asked.

"We were fighting the Chiropterans and kicking their asses too, but then suddenly they turned tail and ran."

"What were you and Zero thinking? You went after those filthy Chiropterans when we said not to!" Shiki snapped.

Zero appeared behind him. "Relax. We got Kaname back, that's all that matters." He turned to Aido. "Have you seen the vampire hunter, Toga around?"

"Of course not. He probably split when the Chiropterans showed up."

Zero tried not to let the comment get to him.

"Yuki, follow me." The Headmaster ordered. He headed towards the office.

When they got inside, Cross swept Yuki up and gave her a great big hug.

"Yuki-chan!" He cried obnoxiously. "I was so worried about you! You can't scare your old man like that, you know! Running after Chiropterans and what not! Those things dangerous, Yu-!"

She pulled away from him. "No they're not! I'm sick and tired of everyone saying that!"

The room went silent.

"Sure some of them are dangerous, like level E vampires, but they're no different than the vampires attending school here! They can be good, and kind, and they want to protect people and the ones they care about. They're not all bad…" She kept her head lowered as the silence mustered in once more.

The Headmaster's face grew staid as he watched her.

"Chiropterans and Vampires have a long negated past. They hate each other so much, they'll only see the negative side of one another." He smiled. "Maybe they need some advice from the outside, like yours."

"It doesn't matter." She said weakly. "I'll probably never see them again."

"Maybe not, and maybe that's for the better. You've got your hands full being a guard for the night class anyway, right?" He patted her shoulder. "It's tough saying goodbye to friends, but if they're truly your friends, Yuki, then maybe you will see them again."

Yuki nodded her head. "Thanks, Headmaster."

"Anytime deary!" His lively spirit came back. "Sooo you should help clean up the campus! We wouldn't want the day students getting suspicious now, would we?"

Yuki shook her head. "Goodnight, Headmaster." She bowed before leaving. The headmaster sighed as he looked out the window.

_That was too close of an encounter with those things. If it happens again, I don't know what I'd do…_

…

…

…

…

The next day, the fangirls and boys were in their usual spots alongside the entranceway, greeting the night students.

"Good luck on your test today, Kaname-sempai!" One girl squealed.

"Oh my god, Ichiru is so hot!" Someone else announced.

Yuki was more tired than usual, trying to hold the day students back. She gave a Kaname a glance and saw only concern in his eyes as he stared ahead.

_He must still be shaken up from last night…_ She thought. She wanted him to be his old self again, but she knew that would take a couple days at least before that could happen.

Oooooooooooooooo

Oooooooooo

…

…

…

Several weeks had gone by with no disturbances. Yuki barely saw the night class, only when they were escorted to the class rooms. Her and Zero would talk, occasionally, like nothing happened. Partly because it was almost painful for Yuki to think about Saya, and partly because she could tell Zero didn't ever want to talk about Chiropterans again. She did wonder how they were doing, though, once and a while….

…

ONE YEAR LATER

…

"I'm still not even sure if you are a vampire." He admitted. "Prove it to me, Yuki. Drink my blood."

Yuki stammered for a moment. Zero wrapped his arms around her and leaned his neck down towards her face. She slowly slid his collar down and bit into him.

_It's just like before. What Zero said to me about being able to feel his feelings when I drink his blood…_

It almost didn't surprise Yuki what she felt. His love for her, always caring about her all this time… or at least, she tried to make it seem as if she wasn't surprised. When she lifted her teeth from his flesh, she looked up at him.

"I see…" He pulled away, wiping the blood off him. "So you are a pureblood after all. Then, maybe we'll meet again in the future. And when we do, I'll have to kill you."

Yuki barely moved. It almost pained him to see how much it didn't affect her, his words of truth. He was going to have to do it, eventually, no matter what; he had sworn to kill of the purebloods, Yuki included.

She nodded her head. "I'll be waiting, then."

…..

…

…

…

000000000000

ooooooooooooooooooo

As Yuki and Kaname left the ruined Academy, the were met up with Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka.

"We're not just pawns you can use. We're coming with you whether you like it or not." Ruka enlightened.

"Hmph, you may join us if you choose to." Kaname told them as they strolled by. The next thing they knew, Yuki was trying to calm them down about who had to carry the luggage on their journey.

A few miles out, they decided to rest under the shade of the trees in the forest.

"Damnit! I forgot to pack an extra pack of floss!" Hanabasu carped.

"Oh yes, because those are the important things." Ruka replied sarcastically.

Yuki was staring out into the sky when Kaname approached. "What are you thinking about, Yuki?"

"It's strange, but now that we're out of the academy, free, I wonder if…"

"What?"

"…It's nothing. I just feel like we might see some old faces again, that's all."

"We might." He assured her. "But let's hope that's not the case."

Yuki turned to him with a curious look. What did he mean by that? Maybe he knew she was talking about the Chiropterans and did not want her to bring it up. After all this time, and everything that had happened with purebloods and Rido, it was strange that this nostalgic feeling had come back to her suddenly.

She smiled. "Let's get going. We should find a place to rest at soon…" She led the vampires on a trail towards their next journey. Maybe they would see eachother again. She had hoped that Saya had succeeded in her quest against Diva, but she never heard from Saya again after that night. It bothered her that she didn't even know if Saya was alive or not, or if she had even succeeded in defeating Saya. But Yuki was a pureblood now… if she saw her again, would they have to kill each other too?

It was a distressing thought, but she continued to smile. The journey ahead would be a long one, and she had no time in dwell on the past; only look ahead.

THE END

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story. I certainly did. The idea of chiropterans and vampires meeting was an interesting one! I'm sorry I cut it short at the end, I wanted Saya and Yuki to meet again, but then I figured it would be a more longing ending if they didn't. If you're confused about this ending, I just redid the ending from episode 13 of Vampire Knight Guilty. I know that's how the anime ended and there's more in the story from the manga afterwards, but if I decide to do a sequel, it'll start there, when they leave the academy. And IF I do a sequel, here is a prequel to it…**

_Continuing from when Yuki left the Headmaster after they returned from rescuing Kaname:_

The Headmaster continued to stare out his window as he spoke. "Shouldn't you be resting, Kaname?"

"Kaname appeared behind him. "They drugged me and it wore off now, I don't need rest."

"You still must be a little startled though. I mean, a chiropteran tried to have babies with you!" He said energetically.

"I need you to be serious, headmaster. I have something I need to tell you."

Cane Cross's expression solidified. "Go on."

"The reason they let me go, was not because Diva had pity on me all of sudden, but that's what we need everyone else to believe, understand?"

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to know, so you'll understand that there won't be anymore attacks from Chiropterans on this academy, ever."

He paused. "What happened, Kaname? How do you know this?"

Kaname took a deep sigh before he elucidated. "Someone came to the theater when I was captured, somebody who I thought I'd never see in all my years as a pureblood:"

-FLASHBACK~ To when Kaname was captured:

_All I could hear was voices. Amshel and Nathan were hovering over me, chatting about what they were going to do next._

"_We should bring her in. Diva does not like to be kept waiting." Amshel decided._

"_Are you sure YOU want this, Amshel dear? I mean, if Diva does this, she'll be soiled. She'll have children of the beasts that we hate. Are you willing to sacrifice our precious Diva's innocence for some experiment?"_

"_Hmph, don't make me think twice about this, Nathan. It's final. We're going to complete this task, no matter what."_

_There were footsetps, that of heels that I could hear enter the room._

"_I don't think you'll be wanting to do that, Amshel Goldsmith." _

_The Chevaliers' eyes widened. "Ah, and do I owe such an honored visit for, m'lady?"_

_My vision was blurry, but I could see her. Her cigar light reflecting off her spectacles, her green suit, and her long, golden hair. _

"_Don't play dumb with me you animal," She growled in her thick British accent, "I know what you're up to in here. My organization has been on your trail since you tried to abduct our officer, Seras Victoria."_

"_Heh. My lady, that was all a mistake, we've discussed this before-"_

"_Look here, you simple copy cat excuses for a real immortal being!" She spat. "I'm shutting down your operation, right here and now! Your experiments will be surveyed by Red Shield at all times, with a briefing by our organization every month. You are suspended, Amshel Goldsmith."_

"_Ha, you can't suspend me from Cinque-fleche, I practically built that company with all their success!"_

_She smirked. "We're suspending, under harsh penalty, not by any law either. By brute force"._

_Nathan was trembling. "Y-you don't mean..!"_

"_He's waiting outside for you, gentlemen. If you try to run this project of mating ever again, HE will hunt you down, I can assure you of that." _

_Amshel attempted to keep himself composed. He gulped, slightly, then he alluded. "Let's go, Nathan. We'll tell Diva we have another plan for her instead…" _

_The woman continued to smile as she watched them gather their things. _

"_..Do me a favor, and don't show your face to Red Shield, they're all outside, if you'd please at least be discrete." He finished._

"_Of course Amshel. It's the least I could do in your time of distress." She mocked. _

_The two gentlemen stormed out. "What shall we do, Amshel?" Nathan whispered._

"_We go. We have no choice. But if you could, kill off those humans that followed Saya here from the Academy. If we can continue this research later, I don't want them in the way next time we pursue Kaname."_

"_So we're just going to let him go? This is the worst… After all this time!" _

"_Patience, Nathan. Right now, however, there's nothing we can do…THEY have us under their radar…"_

_In the room, I watched the woman curiously. Who was she? And why did she smell almost familiar?_

"_What shall we do with him, Sir Integra?" A voice echoed around the room, then a red figure merged out of the wall next to her._

"_Leave him. He's going to be rescued by his classmates soon, and we have no use for him. We just came here to dispose of Amshel's research, remember?" _

"_Why don't you just have me vanquish them, Integra? I could do it, so very easily… and mercilessly."_

"_They know you could too. However, we may need their help later on. We can't afford to lose these targets. Saya Otanashi has been impossible to track because of Red Shield, so we can only use Diva's chevaliers for any assistance we might need."_

"_I see, how drawl." _

_They both looked down at me. "Let's go, ALUCARD. I've got bigger things to deal with now."_

_The sadistic grin from the red caped crusader widened, and I could see all of his sharp teeth glisten. "Yes, my master." _

_-_END FLASHBACK-

The Headmaster was shaking. "No… I-it can't be!"

"I saw him, headmaster; HE does exist. The very first original vampire ever, defeated by Van Hellsing himself. Dracula is out there. He's tracking the Chiropterans with the Hellsing organization. There's no way they'll cause trouble now."

"But, to think you actually saw him!" The headmaster stammered. "I don't believe it…"

"Neither do I, but I know it was him. This is dangerous, but also a blessing. We may never see a Chiropteran ever again, now."

He cleared his throat. "I understand. We must keep this between us then… especially from Yuki."

Kaname smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

END OF PREQUEL

**A/N: Thanks again, guys! Yes… if I continue this story, ALUCARD HAS TO BE IN IT. Why? Because he's pretty badass, and I have good plot ideas if I included Hellsing. I might not stick to the Hellsing story as much (with Nazi vampires and stuff), just include some Hellsing characters in with Blood+ and Vampire Knight continuation. But that's if I continue; it's I nice thought. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and sorry it's been so long that I updated by the way, I had a really BAD writer's block, and almost didn't want to finish it. I'm glad I did. Thanks for reading and reviewing all and sticking to this story after so long! **

**PS: Forgive any grammatical errors, I didn't edit that much**


End file.
